Insomnia
by Schizo Mania
Summary: Takes place after The Legend Reborn. Gresh can't sleep and keeps thinking of a certain blue Glatorian and her actions. GreshXKiina


I posted this on BZPower's short stories forum some time ago, when I still didn't have a account. Thought I'd put it up here, see how it did, ya know?

And, before anyone accuses me of stealing work, yes, I am KynTA on BZPower. If you didn't know, then...Uh...Now...you...Do. Yay you.

Insomnia

Gresh couldn't sleep. It was something that had been plaguing his mind for days that was keeping him awake.

He sat on a rock overlooking the vast deserts just outside the currently being rebuilt Tajun. It had been two long weeks since Mata-Nui left them to journey through the Valley of the Maze on his own. The three Glatorian and one Agori made their own way back to Tajun to begin it's reconstruction. Berix was still recovering from his wounds, but he wasn't in any shape to do any hard labour. That left Gresh, Ackar, Tarix and Kiina and any remaining Agori to rebuild Tajun.

_Kiina..._ Gresh thought and closed his eyes. Only two weeks ago they had won at the Battle of Roxtus. Gresh only remembered what happened after the battle. _That hug...._ He absentmindedly recalled the events that took place after the battle. Kiina, ecstatic that the battle was over, pulled him into one of the best hugs he ever got. And since then, he couldn't get that off his mind.

_She hugged Berix too, that was probably just a sign of friendship, yea.._ He told himself, but something deep within his mind refused to believe that. He buried his face in his hands. _What is wrong with me!? I can't get that...ARGH!_

He wanted to feel the warm feeling he felt when she hugged him, but knew that he might as well wish for the sky. That was probably a one-off. And he knew better than to outright ask for a hug, he would either end up as a puddle on the floor, or a new decoration for the ceiling.

_Come on, you do not love Kiina. I repeat, you do not love her! Got it?_ He screamed to himself, all the while shaking his head. _Think about it. This is stupid, we are technically in a war and this is all you can think about?_

Gresh shook his head sadly. He wasn't exactly sure when he had developed feelings for Kiina, as much as he tried to avoid it. Maybe it was when they first met on the arena, Tajun versus Tesara. Not a big match, so the secondary Glatorian were used. He didn't remotely care about the fight, all he remembered was what had happened after.

_Gresh walked down the corridors, whistling happily to himself. He had just won another match for Tesara. Although it wasn't as important as those which netted them resources, there was still the sweet taste of victory for the Glatorian. He was looking for the Tajun representative. As much as he enjoyed winning, he felt as if he had been too rough with his opponent._

"Work on restraint," He reminded himself. After all, no one liked to see another Glatorian dead on the field.  
_  
He looked around him. Despite being in the Tesara arena, he still had a habit of getting hopelessly lost. "Work on navigation skills," He muttered to himself and chuckled._

Suddenly, the sound of someone crying got his attention. It was extremely soft, more like a muffled sob, but training with Vastus has made his hearing sharp. Chatting with his opponent would have to wait. He walked towards the sound, expecting to see a Agori crying over a dead pet.

Instead, he found his opponent sitting on a bench, hands covering her face, softly crying.

"You okay?" He asked, then mentally slapped himself. She's crying! Obviously she's not okay. Great question, genius. _He cleared his throat, then asked again, "I mean, what's wrong?"_

The Tajun representative looked up and glared at him. "You." She replied harshly.

Yup, too rough. _Gresh told himself, but decided to act stupid. "What did I...Do?" He asked slowly. "Was I too rough on the field, if I was, then I'm sorry, I always had..." He suddenly blurted out, but stopped himself. "I mean...I'm sorry if I injured you."_ Work on your motor-mouth, too. _He told himself again._

"No...It's because you..." She began, but then stopped herself and continued harshly, "What do you care anyway?"

"Because I do, Kiina. You can tell me." Gresh said calmly and sat down next to her.

Kiina seemed to hesitate, but then she began crying again. This time, Gresh decided for the first time in his life, he would do something sweet. So he scooted closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me if it hurts you so."

"No..It's just that I lost again," Kiina managed to choke out between her sobs.

"It's alright to lose every now and again. Everyone loses at least once." Gresh said softly. "I mean, winning isn't everything."

"This is my fifth loss in a row." Kiina replied.

Gresh stayed silent for a minute, then replied, "So what? My trainer, Vastus lost nearly ten times before he got his first win, and he's just about the greatest Glatorian I know!" He released her, stood up and continued, "Like I said, winning isn't everything! Losing, winning, what does it matter? If you win continuously but lose yourself in the process, you're no better than a wretched Skrall."

Kiina didn't reply, so Gresh continued, smiling, "So why are you crying? This only means that you're still yourself! Train up, get better, learn from more trainers, and hey, you might make grand champion one day!"

Kiina stopped crying and looked at Gresh, then, she smiled and said softly so that only he _heard it, "Thanks." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "You're great at making someone feel better."_

Gresh blushed. Even though she only kissed his helmet, he still felt his cheeks redden. He stood there, paralyzed as he watched her walk away. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. 

"What are you thinking about?" A voice from behind snapped Gresh back to reality. He turned and saw Kiina. That only made him blush even more. And this time, he had his helmet's face plate off, so his cheeks were visible. "And why are you all brown, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine." Gresh said, cutting her off. "Just...Thinking."

"What about?" Kiina asked and sat down next to him.

Gresh cleared his throat, then asked hesitantly, "Remember...When we first met? Three years ago? After our little fight?"

Kiina scowled at him. "I told you to never bring that up. I wasn't myself, you caught me when I was vulnerable."

"Yea, you did...But..." Gresh said and trailed off, unsure whether he should continue.

"But what?" Kiina asked flatly.

Gresh blushed once again, his cheeks turning brown. "I just...Get this warm feeling when I think about it, that's all."

Kiina looked at him as if he turned into some mutant. "Okay...But care to explain why you're brown?"

"I'm blushing. Green and red makes brown." Gresh said and laughed. He was glad to see Kiina was giggling as well. _Oh...I shouldn't have said that._

"Out of embarrassment, or..." Kiina prompted.

"Um, uh..." Gresh stuttered, and scratched the non-existent itch at the back of his head.

"You're cute when you're nervous," Kiina said and smiled. Gresh was about to respond, but Kiina had pulled him into a deep kiss.

Gresh's eyes widened. _Oh man, oh man...She's kissing me!_ His mind went into panic mode. He had absolutely no idea what to do. Then, he decided to do what his element did best. Be natural. He returned the kiss, his arms wrapped around her waist.

It only lasted a few seconds, but then Gresh felt as if they had been kissing for hours. He turned to her and asked timidly, "Was that...Just another moment?" He was prepared for the worst.

Kiina smiled at him again. "No. It was real." She said and stood up to leave. "And you'd better come back to catch some sleep, lover boy."

Gresh smiled, wider than he thought he could ever manage, stood up and followed her back to the village.

That night, Gresh finally got a good night's sleep.

END

So, what do you think? Too fluffy? Too OOC? Leave a review...Please?

~Schizo


End file.
